Ours
by xBeyond-Madness13
Summary: "If loving someone is sin then everyone should go to hell, dammit!" AU SpaMano, set to TS's "Ours"


EDIT: Thank you cafeconleche305 for pointing out a mistake I made. :D

Ahaha~ First time I heard this song, I thought it really suited Spain and Romano, so I finally got around to turning my ideas into words~ ^^

This is my first fanfic for Hetalia and SpaMano, so I hope you guys like it! :3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? You guys already know I don't own Hetalia, or the song. :) I don't own any of the characters here, just the idea. :3

Dedicated to my dear buddy SilentShisou as a birthday fic since her birthday was on March 17. I know it's really, really late, but I hope you like it, my Lovi love~! x3

Oh! A little warning though~! Lovi's mouth is in this fic so, viewer's discretion is advised~ ^^

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

Groaning, a certain Spaniard sat up from his bed, one hand on his alarm clock and the other on his mouth, stifling a yawn. Glancing at the bright red digits on the clock, he let out a string of surprised curses.

"_Mierda!_ I'm late!" He exclaimed as he rushed to the bathroom. "_Ay!_ Lovi's going to kill me!"

* * *

_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_

* * *

After exiting the bathroom fresh and clean, he threw on a new set of clothes, a red polo shirt and the pair of jeans his little love seemed to adore so much, and, after grabbing his wallet, was out the door and into the elevator.

* * *

_**Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs**_

* * *

Antonio took a quick look at the people in the elevator with him. There was Berwald, the intimidating Swedish man from the floor above him, Hendrick, the Dutch man from a few doors down, and Sadiq, the man a floor below him, who must have been visiting the Greek who lived on the Spaniard's floor.

Said Spaniard shifted uneasily.

_This is awkward_, He thought, willing the elevator to hurry up and reach the ground floor already. Two of those men hold intense resentment towards the brunette.

* * *

_**If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares**_

* * *

Antonio considered texting his Lovi one last 'I love you', and maybe his last will and testament, as the elevator suddenly stopped in between floor one and floor two, but decided against it. Knowing the quirky Italian, he would just laugh at the other's 'unfortunate ass' when he finds out why.

* * *

_**But right now, my time is theirs**_

* * *

Despite himself, the green eyed brunette lost himself in the sea of thoughts about his 'cute, moody Italian who looked like a cute little tomato when he blushed' and didn't notice Hendrick and Sadiq closing in on him.

Well, fuck.

* * *

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

* * *

Lovino pounded on his bedroom door, seeing as his hardcore Roman Catholic brother, Alessandro, had locked it from the outside.

"Fucking hell! Let me out, _cazzo_!" He yelled out, his knuckles making small dents into the dark Mahogany door. "_Merda! _I'm already late! I have no time for this, _bastardo_!"

"Late for what, _fratellino_? A date with that fake Catholic? I think not."

"_Vaffanculo_! Why can't you accept that everyone in this fucked up family is fucking HOMO?"

"You're the only 'homo' in this family, fratellino."

"_Che cosa_? Feli has that macho potato, Marcello has that British kid, Peter, and _nonno_ has that other macho potato! Stop hounding me about being homo and start being more concerned that this family might be taken over by macho potatoes from hell!"

"…"

"Exactly! Now, let me out, dammit!"

* * *

_**They judge it like they know about me and you**_

* * *

"Look, _fratello,_" The fuming Italian heard his brother sigh from the other side of the door. "I just want you to go to Heaven when you die. I don't want you to suffer in Hell because you let your hormones get the best of you. You can still repent for this. God will forgive you if you repent right now and promise never to do that again-"

"Fuck no, that's bullshit. If loving someone is sin then everyone should go to hell, dammit!"

And with that, Lovino jumped out the window and started running towards the park.

* * *

**_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_**

* * *

He could feel the stares. Oh, he could. He could also hear the whispers.

"_To think that he came from such a respected Roman Catholic family."_

"_I wonder if his parents know."_

"_Isn't his older brother training to be a priest?"_

"_His younger brothers are like him. I bet he influenced them."_

"_I heard even his grandfather's gay too."_

"_His family's a disgrace."_

The golden eyed boy stopped in front of the group of old women who had said those last ones. He could take the jokes, sneers and jeers directed at him, but if his family's dragged into this, no one gets out unscathed. The last one who made fun of Feli and Marcello about being gay had ended up in a coma. Lovino also ended up suspended for two weeks.

He slowly approached them in that small cafe; a menacing glare set in his eyes and a scowl on his lips.

* * *

_**The jury's out**_

* * *

"_Stay the fuck out of my family's personal life, old hag. What we do in our private lives do not concern you." _He said, his voice dripping with venom and resentment. "_Talk about my family like that again and I WILL know, and you might find yourself six feet under sooner than expected."_

The area quieted down, the whispers stopped and the group of old women shifted uneasily, but still had their disgusting air of pride.

With that said, Lovino set out for the park again.

* * *

_**But my choice is you**_

* * *

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

* * *

After narrowly escaping the two men, Antonio ran out of the apartment building and towards the park. The Spaniard now had a newfound respect for Berwald after that incident in the elevator. If it weren't for his interference, he'd have been seriously hurt by then.

* * *

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

* * *

"Huh?" Green eyes looked around to search for the source of the sound. It sounded suspiciously like…

* * *

_**And life makes love look hard**_

* * *

He could feel his eyes burning.

* * *

_**The stakes are high**_

* * *

Fuck, why won't they stop?

* * *

_**The waters, rough**_

* * *

Lovino was at the entrance of the park, his sight blurring, and his cheeks wet and it wasn't from the tears. Fuck no. He doesn't cry. That's stupid. He just had something really painful in his eyes that caused some sort of leakage in his eyes. Yeah, that's right. He wasn't crying, dammit!

* * *

The brunette continued to search for the source of the sound. If he was right, then it was…

* * *

_**But this love is ours**_

* * *

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_

* * *

It had been a beautiful day to begin with. Too beautiful to stay cooped up in the mansion, so Elizaveta had convinced her lover, Roderich, to come to the park and have a lovely afternoon stroll with her. It had been going well, Roderich actually agreed to explore the park, and they were just having nonchalant small talk about the school Elizaveta was teaching in when they saw one of her students, who was also the boyfriend of one of her friends, walking with his head down and something that look suspiciously like tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Lovino?"

* * *

_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**_

* * *

"_Lovino?"_

The boy jumped, and whipped his head up in surprise before remembering why he had kept it down in the first place and lowered it again, mumbling a hello to his teacher. His foggy mind vaguely registered that his teacher's boyfriend was with her. Why was that important-

Shit.

Roderich was here.

He was Antonio's ex.

The one the Spaniard had left for Lovino.

And he had heard that their break up wasn't the cleanest one.

"Lovino, are you okay? Why are you crying, dear?" She asked, approaching the golden eyed boy with a handkerchief. The boy just shook his head and wiped the tears away with the heel of his palm, embarrassedly ignoring the handkerchief.

"Dear, I know you don't cry unless it's really bad. Now tell Ms. Héderváry what happened."

And so, Lovino, begrudgingly, relayed to his teacher what had happened.

* * *

_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_

* * *

Roderich stood awkwardly behind his girlfriend as she tried to comfort the openly sobbing teen. Was this the boy Antonio had left him for? The Austrian man felt a small smile tug at his lips. Now he saw what the other had seen in this boy. He may have put on that 'Fuck you and the world' attitude, and that may have been hard to deal with, but seeing this vulnerable side of the boy. It made someone want to protect him.

Especially when it was against something like what the Italian had been through.

He approached the boy cautiously before putting a hand under his chin and lifting it up.

"Keep your head up, Lovino. That is not the way a young man in love should carry himself."

* * *

_**But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine**_

* * *

Lovino's eyes widened as he wrenched himself away from the man. Roderich seemed to understand why and scoffed, retracting his hand and crossed his arms.

"If you're thinking that I'm still brooding over that Spanish man, then you are very wrong, Lovino." He said, turning his head away in what appeared to be an offended manner.

His teacher just laughed and pressed a kiss lovingly on the man's cheek before asking Lovino if he was meeting with Antonio.

"F-Fuck no! W-Why would I meet up with that stupid tomato bastard!" He said, a blush now dusting his cheeks. Elizaveta just smiled knowingly and Roderich remained silent, still offended that the little Italian thought he was still not over the Spanish man.

* * *

_**And you'll say, "Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

* * *

The trio looked up at the sudden sound, obviously not expecting anything to disturb the silence.

"Oh my, had that song been playing since we came here, Roddy?" The Hungarian girl asked, looking around to find where that music was coming from.

"I haven't noticed," Roderich replied, also searching for the source of the music.

* * *

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

* * *

"Oh! I know this song! It's been playing daily in the past week. I believe it's called 'Ours' by Taylor Swift, Roddy, Lovi." Elizaveta said, smiling and humming the tune softly.

"Don't call me 'Lovi'," The boy said, a curse hanging on the tip of his tongue before he decided against it. She was one person he didn't want mad at him. "But yeah, I've heard this song on the radio every day. Fucking playing as if it was on loop, dammit."

* * *

_**And life makes love look hard**_

* * *

"Come to think of it, Lovi. It suits you and Antonio perfectly, don't you think?" She queried as she sang along with the song.

* * *

**_The stakes are high_**

* * *

"_C-che cosa?_"

* * *

**_The waters, rough_**

* * *

"_But this love is ours~_"

Lovino froze in his spot as he heard the oh-so-familiar voice behind him while Elizaveta and Roderich both turned to see a certain Spaniard smiling as he sang the line. As the first strains of the instrumental were playing out, Antonio approached the Italian, who had turned around by now, half-way with an expectant look in his eyes.

"I know you know the next words, Lovi~" He said, beaming at him, as if that alone would convince the hot-headed Italian to sing the next lines.

"Hell no."

"Please, Lovi? For me~?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"... _And it's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong and,_" Lovino blushed heavily as he sang the lines, cursing the other's irresistible puppy-dog eyes that rivaled Feliciano's. "_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in-!"_

The blush on his cheeks darkened even more as he felt Antonio's hands take his and lace their fingers together. He lifted his eyes slightly to see him smile and open his mouth.

"_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you~"_

Antonio pulled the other close to him, his hands went to rest on his lover's hips. "I heard everything, Lovi… And I _will _fight for our love."

"'_Cause I love how you will fight for us._" The Spaniard looked down at the still blushing Italian, not having expected him to change the words to the song. But he smiled, delighted to know that his declaration was heard.

"_And I love the times you get like this."_ He sang, stroking the younger one's hair as he lifted his chin to look him in the eye.

"_And any snide remarks from my brother about our relation will be ignored, "_

"'_Cause my heart is yours_." Antonio placed the Italian's hand on top of where his heart should be to prove his point.

* * *

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

* * *

"Lovi, _mi amor,_" He started, holding both the other's hands now. "I love you, and you love me, that's all that matters, _¿si?"  
_

* * *

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

* * *

"... _S-Si, bastardo."  
_

* * *

_**And life makes love look hard**_

* * *

"_Ay, Lovi, mi querido Lovino… Te amo mucho_." He whispered into Lovino's ear, licking at the shell of his ear teasingly.

"_Ti.. Ti amo troppo, cazzo." _He answered back, an adorable pout adorning his lips.

"_And don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine," _Lovino groaned, this wasn't done yet? Chigi!

"_And life makes love look hard.."_ Might as well go with it, he thought, he wouldn't hear the end of it if he stopped. Rolling his eyes as he felt the Spaniard press a kiss on the top of his head, Lovino blamed it on the crappy day he had. Turned him fucking soft and shit.

"_But they can't take what's ours-"_

"Fuck no. _They can't take what's ours."  
_

* * *

_**The stakes are high**_

* * *

"Oh my~!"

* * *

_**The waters, rough**_

* * *

"Would you two please get a room? There are children here. This is a park, remember? A park! Unacceptable!"

* * *

_**But this love is ours**_

* * *

A little epilogue~

"So, _bastardo_, how did you get the speakers to play that song?" Lovino asked, much, much later, when they were lying, cuddling in the Spaniard's bed. "I thought it was only used for park announcements or some shit like that."

"The park announcer/manager person's daughter lost her turtle, Pedro, and I happened to find it while I was waiting for you, and they told me to just tell them what I wanted so we would be even, so I got them to play that song when I heard you talking to Lizzy about what happened to you, because it suited us and, so we could have a romantic moment together to cheer you up~! Pretty smart, huh, Lovi?" Antonio asked, beaming down at his little love.

"_Idiota._" He muttered, a small, giddy smile growing on the Italian's face but he buried his face in the other's chest before the stupid Spaniard could see it. But judging by the tight hugs and the 'Que lindo!'s he heard, his attempts were in vain.

"_Te amo, Lovi~"_

"Tch..."

_..._

_"... Ti amo troppo, Antonio."  
_

* * *

Aaaaand~! It's done! Thanks for reading this really long, babbly type of story! I think it ended up being pointless fluff, huh? Ayy.. Anyway~! I hope you guys still liked it though! Especially you, buddy! I really hoped you like this! :D

Tell me if you liked it, hated it, think it needs improvement and whatnot! Just leave a review, por favor! :D


End file.
